It Starts With the Skirt
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: Betty comes to school in a skirt and Cheryl can't keep her eyes off of her.


Betty had worn skirts before, of course she had, but this one was different. It was tight, like something Veronica would wear, and short. Extremely short. All Cheryl could see was leg, beautiful, smooth, intoxicating leg. Eventually she was able to tear her eyes away and continue up Bettys physique. She had a tight, thin white top on, it was so tight and thin Betty's neon pink bra could be seen through the fabric.

Cheryl couldn't help but stare and she wasn't the only one either. As Betty walked down the hall to her class Cheryl could see most of the football boys ogling her.

"Looking good, Cooper." Cheryl heard over all the ambient noise from the other students. "Thanks Reggie!" Betty called back in her sickly sweet voice.

Bettys to nice for her own good is all Cheryl could think but Reggie was right, she was looking good. Cheryl watched as Betty entered the classroom and she had to follow. Cheryl sat one row over and one seat back to get the best view without looking too suspicious.

Cheryl watched as Betty crossed her legs under the desk and that's when she noticed it. Betty was wearing heels. The only other time Cheryl had ever seen Betty wear heels was to the homecoming dance and she didn't seem too happy to be in them. They were thick and white and had a ribbon that tied around her ankle and in a bow at the front making her legs look even more tan than they already were. Cheryl couldn't tear her eyes away.

It was just minutes before class was supposed to end and Cheryl hadn't written a single thing, too busy with Betty watching. With her eyes on Betty she could feel someone's eyes on her. Nothing new, people were always watching her but with her eyes stuck to Betty like glue she felt the need to see who was watching her watch Betty.

She turned to see football douche Darren watching her. He gave a wink and looked away. It unsettled her. Sure her and Betty had made out a few times where no one could see but that was different. Cheryl was closited and Betty, Mrs. perceived perfection had to get her bad girl phase out of the way so they knew neither one would say something. But now? Now Cheryl was out and she had to prove she didn't care about Betty Cooper.

The bell rang and the class filled out. Cheryl followed Betty to her locker ready to tear her a new one just to prove she didn't care even though she so obviously did.

"So, Cooper?" Betty let out a squeak and dropped the notebook she was holding ready to exchange it for a new one.

"Oh goodness, Cheryl, you scared me." Cheryl was about to continue on her tirade when Betty bent over to pick up the notebook she dropped.

"I was-" Pink. Bright pink. Neon pink. Cheryl got a flash of neon pink coming from under Bettys skirt and could no longer form words. "I was- um. I was just- I was uh." They match. They match, omg they match. Now i'm picturing Betty Cooper in her matching bra and pantie set. Now is not the time Cheryl, not in the middle of the hallway.

Betty watched her expectantly. Cheryl blinked once, twice, three times, shook her head and was finally able to regain the english language.

"Um I was just wonder why you decided to dress like Lodge today?" Chreyl tried to sound intimidating but she was still a bit shaky.

"You like it?" Betty said with an eyebrow raise. Her voice sounded deeper, rougher, more sexuall and Cheryl needed to get out of there.

"I actually have class." It wasn't a no but it was a Cheryl no because she couldn't say what she really wanted to say. What she wanted was to tell Betty just how much she loved it. Yes, yes i love it, god I love it so much I want you to take me right here in this hallway in front of all these people. But instead she just walked away.

Cheryl's night was semi torturous. Well torturous in a new way. All she could do was think of Betty, Betty in that outfit, Betty without that outfit, Betty just in her lingerie. It would have been fine if it didn't follow her to her dreams leaving her awake and wanting Betty ten minutes before she was supposed to get ready for school. The only thing keeping her going was knowing Betty would be back to wearing her normal clothes and Cheryl could go back to her regularly scheduled program of silently crushing on Betty and using her sharp tongue and strong witt to cover it up.

Cheryl almost had a heart attack walking into school. Betty was at her locker and everything was normal except it wasn't. Betty was doing all her normal things but in red. Well to be more specific a skin tight, low cut red dress and heels to match. It was gonna be a long day for Cheryl with Betty dressed like that.

Cheryl watched on as what seemed like the entire male population drooled over Betty for the second day in a row. It made her want to puke. None of those assholes cared about her when she wore her pastel cardigans and blue jeans like Cheryl had.

From beside her Cheryl heard voices.

"Dude look at Cooper." "Yeah it looks like she finally went bad girl like she said she wanted to. About time too. Always knew she could be hot if she tried."

Cheryl saw red. She couldn't hear them laughing because all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. She turned to the boys and walked up with such speed they really had no idea what was happening. Cheryl hurt people with words with looks but never with her fists that's why they were so surprised when Cheryl's fist collided with Darren's jaw.

"Women are not objects Darren. If I ever hear you talk about her that way again i'll do much worse than you can imagine." Cheryl walked away as Darren spit blood out of his mouth, it wasn't a lot but it was enough to satisfy Cheryl.

The rest of the day went by as normally as it could with Betty dressed like that. Well it was normal until Cheryl noticed everyone talking. It wasn't just normal talk they began to talk about her and her incident earlier that day. She had to do something about it.

Lunch was in full swing so she knew her time had come. She stood up from her spot across the cafeteria and sauntered on over to the table that always seemed to be the happiest in the room.

Cheryl leaned her left hand on the table budging between Betty and Archie. "Cooper." She couldn't use her first name, it was far to personal and she couldn't risk it, not when she's trying to prove a point.

"Oh Cheryl I'm glad our here." That through Cheryl off enough to lift off the table and stand up straight. "I've been meaning to thank you." Cheryl gave her a look of pure confusion. "It was so nice of you to stand up for me with Darren, even if I don't like your methods too much."

Cheryl stood still and silent for a moment. She was expecting to walk over insult Betty and walk away. She was never thanked and it took time to process. It didn't help that Betty had stood up to talk to her face to face and now she felt like she didn't have as much power as she had before. But Cheryl never backed down so she continued on her tirade.

"Well I was just doing my duty as the head woman at this school. It starts with you and it ends with all of us. Even me and that's not tolerable." Cheryl took a beat to breath and look at Betty one last time. "Speaking of, what's with you Cooper? First you steal Veronica's look, which I don't know why you would ever want to do that…" Veronica let out a small offended hey but let Cheryl continue anyway. "And now you're stealing mine? I mean I know we're the most fabulous girls in this school but it seems kinda pathetic don't you think."

Betty took a step closer even though they were already much to close for Cheryl's liking. Any closer and she might not be able to think. "Well Cheryl I just thought you always looked so good and I wanted to look as good as you. I know I could never do the look justice like you."

Yes you can. Oh god can you. You look better than I could ever look I can barely tear my eyes away. "You're right you can't but at least you chose the right person to copy." With that Cheryl walked away before she ended up saying what she was really thinking.

The next couple of days continued to be tortour. On day three Betty wore a yellow two piece set that showed off her stomach and a pair of black heels she swears she's seen Veronica wear before. It wasn't anything too crazy it was long sleeved, the skirt was an appropriate length and it didn't show off her breasts but it was tight and Cheryl spent most of the day staring at that strip of skin just above Betty's belly button.

Day four Betty finally wasn't wearing a skirt of some sort but that didn't stop Cheryl from dying inside. Skin tight black pants and a low cut see through pink top. This time the bra she saw was black. Cheryl wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Day five, Friday, Cheryl lost it. Another impossibly short skirt that gave Cheryl a flash of white lace every time Betty bent over or got out of her chair. Cheryl wanted that white lace between her teeth and she couldn't handle the thought of that during school hours. She had to hit Betty where it hurt to get her to stop.

The halls were practically empty. It was after school so the only people left around were those in clubs or sports. Cheryl knew Betty would be leaving the blue and gold to get her stuff for Vixens practice so she waited at the end of the hall for Betty to finally show up to her locker.

The click of heels echoed loudly through the halls. Soon enough Cheryl was at Bettys side. "Okay Cooper, this is getting pathetic." Cheryl crossed her arms as Betty turned to look at her.

"What is?" Betty asked innocently.

"This." Cheryl swept her arms up and down Betty's body. "This look change I mean if Andrews hasn't noticed you yet it's just not worth it, he's never gonna notice you. Not to mention if he doesn't like you in your normal clothes he's not worth your time of day." Cheryl had somehow turned her insult into something nice.

"Well Cheryl thanks but I think you have the wrong redhead." Betty said as she closed her locker.

"No I don't think I do considering the only other redhead in this town is dead and buried and I should know he was my brother."

"Oh Cheryl." Betty put her hand on Cheryl's shoulder before walking away towards the locker rooms.

Oh… Oh. Oh my god! She can't mean- I mean she straight- she can't- Oh my god! No.

It was Saturday night and Cheryl was throwing another party. She was trying to get a distraction from Betty. All week she had to watch on as Betty flaunted herself around and she couldn't do anything about it. It didn't help that she couldn't figure out what redhead Betty was talking about and she felt like she was going crazy.

So party, distraction, was necessary. All she had to do was find some closited girl to use as Betty's replacement and within the alcoholic haze she'd be fine. She'd forget her torturous week and move on.

Cheryl was in the middle of chatting some girl up, ready to make her move and take anonymous to some dark secluded corner where no one would recognise her, when something caught her eye. Betty never went to any of Cheryl's parties, especially after what happened after Veronica dragged her to the dance after party, but yet there she was walking in the door with Veronica on her arm.

If Cheryl thought school was bad the party was going to be so much worse. Betty pulled out all the stops, even took her hair out of her signature ponytail, and Andrews wasn't even around. Cheryl was so confused on what was going through Betty's head but she didn't have time to understand, she had a half drunk closited girl, who she had honestly never seen before, in front of her ready and willing to be her distraction.

About an hour after Betty's arrival Cheryl had dropped anonymous back off with her friends after she was to scared to go passed a heavy makeout session. Cheryl may be a bitch who tears people down but she's not that kind of monster to make her do things she isn't comfortable with.

So distraction less and sobering up was not something she needed when seeing Betty again. She was with Veronica on the dance floor. Cheryl had never seen he dance so… So sexual before. She didn't like it. Well of course she liked it but she didn't like it because it meant everyone else liked it and she couldn't do anything about it. She watched on for just a few seconds before turning away and heading to the kitchen for some more liquid distraction.

Cheryl drank straight from the bottle downing two or three shots worth in one go. "Damn Cheryl."

Cheryl turned to her left where the words were spoken and placed the bottle down with a loud thunk. "Fuck off Mantle. Why don't you go find some girl to impregnate and leave me alone?"

"You know Betty seems like a good option. I mean she's looking super hot today, well she's been looking hot all week, don't you think." Reggie gave her that look to say I know your secret.

"Touch her and you're over Mantle. You're dead." Cheryl threatened. She was not going to sit there and listen to him degrade Betty that way.

"Touch who?" That all to familiar chipper voice floated to Cheryl's ears. It was Betty. Damn it!

"Actually you Cooper. Cheryl here was threatening me to stay away from you."

"That's because you don't deserve to be near any women, especially ones who are too nice to say no to scum like you." Cherl had to fix it. She couldn't let Betty know she was protecting her, it was far too close to caring.

"Well that's sweet and all Cheryl but I can handle Reggie. Ohh that reminds me Reggie Veronica wanted to talk to you. She's in the next room over." Reggie gave Betty a wink and walked to the next room.

"Cheryl this is a great party how do you do it?" Betty put her hand on Cheryl's arm as she talked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. No, what's she saying? God her hands are soft. What's wrong with me? Pay attention Cheryl! Get it together!

"What do you want Cooper?" It was the only thing she could say. She had no idea what Betty had said and she was not able to focus properly with Betty touching her that way.

"Nothing, just some friendly conversation." Betty ran her fingers up and down Cheryl's arm. "Want to go somewhere quieter? Easier to think." Betty raised her brows.

"Won't veronica miss you?"

"Nah, she's busy with Reggie. Not to mention the amount of cute closited girls she can go to if she gets bored with him." Betty didn't wait for a response just made her way up the stairs.

Cheryl followed close behind not sure what exactly was happening. She followed Betty to her own room. From her knowledge Betty had never been to her room so she had no idea how she knew which room to go to but she went with it.

Betty walked into Cheryl's room with authority, like it was her room too. Cheryl walked in slowly keeping her hand on the doorknob. Betty walked closer to Cheryl after looking around the room for a moment. She was inches away and Cheryl could feel her heat on her skin and her breath on her face.

"Close the door." Betty commanded as she placed her palm on the wood closing it for her.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl whispered usure if the words actually came out.

"Well since my subtle actions haven't seemed to get your attention, I thought I'd try a more direct approach." Betty put her hand in Cheryl's hair.

"W-what?" Cheryl didn't understand and with Betty's hand in her hair and her other arm blocking her into the door she was having a hard time comprehending anything.

"For the past week you seem to be the only one who wasn't paying attention to me in the way I wanted you to. I didn't want those boy to pay attention to me, I couldn't care less about those boys, but you? That's all I wanted." Betty moved in closer to Cheryl's ear. "And now I have you here, speechless."

Betty moved her hand in Cheryl's hair, pushing her head back to expose her neck. Her head hit the door and Betty heard a moan escape Cheryl's lips. Fuck. Oh fuck. There is no way this is happening. Betty is not doing this right now.

Betty ran her fingers up Cheryl's thigh, under her skirt, and bit at her neck up to her ear tugging at the lobe listening to Cheryl moan louder. "You like it rough Cheryl?" Yes. Yes! Oh god yes. Make me bleed I don't care. Take all your anger out on my body, tear me to shreds. I love it. "Yes." Cheryl practically whined unable to get everything she wanted to say out. Cheryl loved the pain and she was about to find out Betty loved to give it.

"Good." Betty spun her around away from the door and threw her on the bed just a few feet away. "You do want this right Cheryl?" Betty was genuinely sincere, no more control, no more flirtatious look, just sincerity.

"Oh god yes. I've wanted this for years. Tear me apart Betty Cooper." Cheryl was finally able to get out what she had wanted to say for years.


End file.
